Due to the desire for further improvements in vehicle fuel economy and reductions in emissions, there has been a strong interest in hybrid electric vehicles. Such vehicles typically incorporate a conventional internal combustion engine and one or more electric motors to assist in propulsion or energy storage depending on the mode of operation. To maximize fuel economy, each component within the system should be designed for optimal efficiency.